custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Great Creators
The Order of the Great Creators is a public organization whose purpose is to serve as mediator between sapient species. History The Great Beings pushed for the creation of the Order of Great Creators. With the Matoran and other inhabitants of the Matoran Universe being basically machines, the Alpha Beings were placed there as the only fully sapient species to keep the universe under control. However, this was before the inhabitants of the universe became sapient. When this happened, the Order adapted its purpose and became a mediator between the multiple societies. Mersny, the leader of the Alpha Beings, founded the Order's base of operations in Takiw Nui, where he would later proclaim himself king. Subsequently, the Order recruited several agents and was officially established as a link between intelligent societies in the universe. Many accepted this initiative while others, like the Tamani, refused to be part of it. Among other things, the Order also experimented with many creatures. At one point, Mersny was disappointed because his work was not recognized while his agents received all praise for the discoveries and alliances they created. He then proposed a plan to overthrow Mata Nui and extend his kingdom, betraying the original purpose of the Order. However, most members rejected the plan and overthrew Mersny. Since then, the Order was directed by Vavakx. Vavakx's Reign After the Brotherhood of Makuta revolted against Mata Nui, the decided to break all alliances with the Brotherhood and vetoed them from Takiw-Nui, by which the Makuta of that island, Zakkond, was expelled. Centuries later, the Brotherhood launched a massive attack against the Order, and the Order won the war. After the Teridax's death, the Order was transmitted to Spherus Magna, where it was in charge of mediating relations between the natives of the planet and the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. The Order was instrumental in the creation of the Spherus Magna Council, of which it became a prominent ally. The agents of the Order, under instructions from Vavakx, also located the ruins of Mahri Nui deep in the region of Aqua Magna and established a new city called the New Takiw Nui to use a base of operations. After Vavakx's death, Veuy assumed the command of the Order. Rebellion The Spherus Magna Council was revealed as corrupt after the events of the Rebellion in Xianori, for which Veuy renounced the Council and thus made the Alpha Beings and the Order of Great Creators independent from the unified society. Without them, Metru Magna lost much of its power. Several questioned this decision and considered it an insult to Vavakx's memory and to what he helped to build. Organization The main objective of the Order of Great Creators is to serve as the mediator between species; in case of conflict between societies, the Order must intervene to avoid chaos and conflict. To this end, the Alpha Beings, as leaders of the organization, have learned to master the art of diplomacy and negotiation. However, despite their experience, diplomacy sometimes fails. When this happens, the Order of Great Creators also, similar to the Order of Mata Nui, manages a clandestine division responsible for espionage and assassination of potential threats. The Alpha Beings often exploit their access to other powerful governments to gain secrets and being a race of shape-shifters, they have an incredible ability to easily infiltrate multiple societies without arousing suspicion. They are often prepared well in advance in case their negotiation efforts fail. Order Category:Organizations Category:Government